Generally, a dishwasher includes a main body having a front surface in which an input opening for inputting dishes is formed, a washing tank which is provided inside the input opening, and a door for opening and closing the input opening. The washing tank includes a rack for receiving dishes and top and bottom nozzles that spray water to the dishes in the rack so as to wash dirt from the dishes.
A conventional dishwasher includes a pump chamber disposed below the washing tank. In order to prevent leakage between a bottom surface of the washing tank and the pump chamber connected to the bottom surface of the washing tank, a seal ring is disposed in a connecting portion between the bottom surface of the washing tank and the pump chamber.
In the conventional dishwasher, when the bottom surface of the washing tank and the pump chamber are connected with each other in the assembly of the dishwasher, the seal ring, which is seated in a top portion of the pump chamber, is moved due to friction with the bottom surface of the washing tank so that the entire seal ring may be separated completely or at least a portion of the seal ring may be separated partially from the top portion of the pump chamber. Accordingly, this separation causes a problematic gap between the bottom surface of the washing tank and the top portion of the pump chamber. Since the pump chamber is not fully sealed to the bottom surface of the washing tank, washing water of the washing tank leaks through the gap.